


Promise Me

by Lizlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just wants to get a job done. Kageyama wants to rest, and especially doesn't want to be bothered by the Grand King, who makes his entrance regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU story written on request back on Tumblr. Technically, it's Oikawa/Hinata. Magic AU. Enjoy!

His hat flopped before his eyes, causing him to push it back quickly, the hat still clung to his orange-covered head. He just didn’t get it – it fit perfectly fine on Kageyama! Then again, the magician cap and robes… they were a little big, sure but they held up to the stories of the Little Giant – the shortened term for the Little Magician in Giant Clothes.

Well, it was also for the Little Magician with Giant Skills, but Hinata gained inspiration from just the thought that the clothes were similar. From the long sleeves, the flowing cape, but just enough leg room - cut by joint efforts of Kageyama and Hinata – his clothes were large on him, sure, but they were light, and with the magic assists, he was fast.

Hinata Shouyou clutched his wand in his hands, tapping his foot as he glanced to the resting Kageyama, thinking about just the excitement of how his excellent agility and dodging skills helped tremendously in battle. He and Kageyama – they didn’t always get along, but they were surely a dangerous combination to face.

Kageyama’s magic often aided Hinata in these battles; being the genius Kageyama was, he barely had to lift a finger to get Hinata initially set up. But, those power tosses of the ever mighty power spheres and all the use of assist, defense, and attack magic was draining, immensely so, after a while.

“Dammit, Kageyama! Get your second wind! Someone challenged us, and is expecting the battle soon!”

Hinata frowned as he said this, hopping in place, moving over and tugging on Kageyama’s arm. This genius, nicknamed as  _the King_ , which derived from the fact that he almost always seemed to take a tyrannical control of almost any partnership he formed, glared with half-open eyes at the shorter male.

“Hinata, you don’t want to anger me right now, do you?” Kageyama said, “You’ve done it before, and it’s not advisable when we’re in a building.”

“Still, we can’t go disappointing them!”

“Then go alone.  _You_  were reckless – that last battle drained me. I’m resting.”

Arms crossed, Hinata was about to say something, but in that exact moment, he heard what seemed to be a rumble, a wave of ladies swooning. Hinata blinked, displeased, looking over toward the door. However, he did notice, out of the corner of his eye, the scowl Kageyama had on his face, eyes darkening. Kageyama threw his pillow up and turned to the side, allowing the pillow to land and cover his head.

“You can’t just… oh! Why did Daichi-san let some… person like whoever’s outside through?” Hinata asked, but the question ended up just hovering in the near-silent air. Kageyama, disinterested in answering, did not answer. For a moment, at least.

“Shut up, Hinata. I think I’ll-”

“Oh? Is this where  _Tobio-chan_  lives?”

There was a knock on the door. Hinata’s attention flashed to the door once more.

“…I’ll just not help you in more than just a few battles if you open that door.”

Hinata moved fast, trying to block the door from being opened. Moreover, he just needed to throw the lock on it, right?

Sometimes, it was astounding how easily Hinata forgot about how undeveloped his magical abilities were compared to many others.

The door opened, and the male on the other side was tall, at least a few years older than Hinata was. The male looked down, beaming as he let his friend enter behind him, waving to a few ladies before closing the door. His focus went instantly to Hinata.

“You must be Hinata Shouyou. Agile. Fast. Offensive, but power,  _defense_ , you lack.”

“How’d you-?”

“I’ve seen you fight before, Hinata. You’re waiting on Tobio-chan? Oh, isn’t that like him? He does what he wants after all. Always win, always win.”

“Who  _are_  you?”

“Hmph, how nice of you to ask. I’m Oikawa Tooru, and this is Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa smiled, before patting Hinata on the shoulder. “You have a battle, don’t you? No use keeping those challengers waiting.”

Hinata could feel the sheer power of Oikawa’s magic just through the simple shoulder pat. It felt like it could crush him. Not many had that strength, or that Hinata could tell instantly.

_Wait, is this the guy that Kageyama used to watch?_

_The **Grand King**?_

“Iwa-chan~. You keep watch on Tobio-chan, all right?”

Iwaizumi nodded, though he then, in full knowing that he was the supporter of the two of them, said, “Don’t get yourself or the kid killed, Assikawa.”

“Oh please, Iwa-chan, we’ll be just fine. I just want to make sure Hinata here knows what it feels like to be at  _full_  potential.”

Kageyama quickly sat up, glaring at the male that had indirectly been his instructor on everything advanced he knew he could do with his magic. Never having been taught willingly, Kageyama had taken up to watching. But, the nerve of him, to stop by now…

But, Oikawa had already left with Hinata.

~

“Well, Grand King, how can you help?”

“I’m the same class as Tobio-chan, you know,” his laughter perked, as he snapped his fingers, a wand appearing in his hands. A quick flick and a power sphere appeared.

“Just fight as you normally would. But this time, you’ll find absolutely no weaknesses.”

Hinata was wary, for the moment, but decided to just go with it. If it meant a chance to fight, a chance to hit that never-disappointing thrill, then it would be fine, just fine.

Oikawa waved his hand, and Hinata felt his running speed increase with a lighter feel to his feet – a familiar spell, but much more developed. He looked ahead, determined, jumping up as he send multiple flurry spells at the tossed power sphere, before slamming it down. Even the power sphere felt lighter in the impact – it descended upon the challengers much faster.

This was the power of a developed mage.

It took less than a few more seconds for Hinata to finally notice the mark of the neighboring territory of Aobajousei on his clothes, but even that didn’t matter. Recreational battles were mere training, practice, tests of skill.

“Not bad, Hinata. You still need to work on your defense, but I had you covered, this time.”

Sleeves turned back to their soft, not hard forms, Hinata landed carefully on his feet and tried to adjust his hat once more, but Oikawa ended up knocking it off of Hinata’s head as he took to patting it. He grinned down, laughing, sending a wink down, “Maybe, one day, I can help enhance those developing skills.”

Hinata turned and picked up his hat, pouting at the sheer fact that he knock it off. Still, that  _was_  a fun battle. Battles partnered with Kageyama, sometimes, they were fun, but sometimes, Kageyama got on his nerves.

The mood depended.

But, honestly, how well would he actually get along with Oikawa in the long run.

“Oh, Hinata?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

Oikawa had a hand in his pocket, his wand held in his other hand, it pointed upwards, emitting a high-pitched noise that caused Hinata to cover his ears from.

Oikawa took a step away.

“Promise me something.”

_I barely know the guy. But, he’s older and more powerful… I can hear him out, right?_

“What?”

“If Tobio-chan becomes unbearable, come over to Aobajousei, where you’ll always get battle like what just happened. I don’t think you’re quite ready, entirely, for that though~”

Hinata held his wand and hat in his hands, watching the brown-haired male leave, going back to town.

“…Not ready?”

He tilted his head, twitching. Next time… next time… Okay, so he wasn’t certainly in completeness on what next time would mean.

His hat flopped as he placed it back on his head, and he quickly pushed it back and adjusted it. He looked to his opponents, those defeated ones who had been their challengers before scurrying off back toward town, looking down at his hands and focusing to cast a relief spell to quell any small hand pain – it took a decent amount of energy; gee, couldn’t that Oikawa guy had remembered that much for him?

Oikawa seemed like a nice guy, but the sudden appearance, was it in spite to Kageyama, or a genuine offer.

Well, Hinata just didn’t get it.

Promise unconfirmed, words said with a childish laugh seemed nearly empty, but full at the same time.

Back to the training boards, Hinata supposed.

Look up, and Hinata still didn’t get it in full.

But the feel of that battle could  _not_  be forgotten. 


End file.
